Prince of Konoha
by I'm Yu
Summary: A stranger arrives at Konoha to see him running from a mob. He takes Naruto training to prepare him for the dangers nearing his world. Rated M for language, Gore and maybe Lemons. Read inside for a better explanation. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Prologue

Prince of Konoha

Kind of a Naruto and Prince of Persia xover (I mean the newest one, not the sands of time trilogy as I haven't played all of them). Set after the game, the Prince comes across Konoha on his travels. Naruto will end up travelling and training with the prince for a few years before returning to Konoha in time for the Genin exams.

Naruto will be slightly smarter than he is in the Manga and will still have what he learns in the Manga, but it will be combined with the skills gained from training with the prince. Plus, while some of the jutsu will be in their Japanese names, the ones I'm unsure of will be in English but they will still have the "Katon" or "Fuuton" before them. (If you know the Japanese for those techniques, please leave a review or a send a PM with the Japanese name please.)

I have only played the first part of the game so far but it will be a while for me to complete it as the Graphics are annoyingly jerky on my PC and it is a recent model, but I digress. This means that I will be making up some things until I have got to those points in the game and I will try to edit and replace any of the stuff I make up with what actually happens in the game so that it will hopefully read better. But I digress.

I'm also moving things ahead by a few years in the timeline, so the kidnapping of Hinata will happen when they are 7 (now) and they won't graduate the academy until they're 16-17.

Not sure about Pairings yet, but I'll work on those as the story goes on. Plus the prince will make a few appearances through the story, mainly for some training and possibly a pairing, but as I said I'll work on those later.

So for now, read, review and (hopefully) enjoy. Again, NO FLAMES and constructive criticism is welcomed.

Oh-and I do not own Naruto OR Prince of Persia T.T. However, some of the moves that may appear in this fic will be of my creation.

* * *

Prologue-7 Years after Kyubi Attack

It was the end of another sunny day in the Hidden Leaf Village and it was business as usual for everyone. It was 7 years since the Kyubi no Kitsune attacked and was defeated by the 4th Hokage by being sealed within a newborn baby, at the cost of his own life. Since that day, the village has rebuilt itself to the standards it had before the attack was starting to thrive once again.

The child, Naruto Uzumaki, was meant to be seen as hero as the 4th wished. However, the village merely saw him as the reincarnation of the Kyubi and abused him almost daily. Today was no different, as Naruto was running through the village as another mob was giving chase.

While this was going on, the Chunin on gate duty, Kotetsu and Izumo (A/N: Who I tend to think of as the 'Immortal' Chunin, as they never seem to get promoted or demoted. They're just…there, whether you like it or not. But I Digress), could only watch as they weren't allowed to leave their post.

"Not again," muttered Izumo. "When will these guys learn the difference between Naruto and the Fox? And where the hell are the ANBU that are meant to be watching him?!"

"I heard most are trying to track down Itachi. I'm not surprised considering he slaughtered nearly his whole clan!" replied Kotetsu. "The others are out on missions or busy with other assignments. The mob is just taking advantage of the lack of guards-again." Both Chunin were fuming at this.

They were so busy worrying about Naruto that they didn't notice the traveller approaching the gates until he reached the guard desk.

"Excuse me," he said, attracting the attention of the 2 guards. "I'm here to see your Hokage."

Both of the guards took in his appearance. He wore brown cotton trousers with Leather boots, which looked slightly worn from travelling. He wore some form of metal belt to hold up his trousers. Tucked into them he wore a leather vest jacket with no shirt underneath, revealing a body that would easily get him fan girls in this village. He wore a sleeveless vest jacket over this that went down to his knees, revealing well-muscled arms. He didn't have bulky muscles, giving him a more athletic build. On his head he wore what a red and blue turban, which had trails that went around his neck like a scarf and finished at the middle of his back.

He looked like another Shinobi, but they were dissuaded of this by his weapon, which was a long bladed sword with a strange cross guard and a hilt that was lightly longer than normal. That and he wore no headband to show that he was from any of the hidden villages and did not seem to have any Kunai or Shuriken.

"Do you have anything to confirm this?" asked Kotetsu, who was lightly on edge around this guy. While he looked fairly relaxed, his blue eyes told a different story, showing that he had seen things that they couldn't imagine and from the look of his body language, he would be battle ready very quickly.

"Uh, hang on," replied the traveller, as he rummaged about his jacket, which they noticed looked very travel worn. He soon produced a document, which was promptly handed to the Chunin. They noticed that the hand holding the documents-his left hand- was covered in some kind of gauntlet, with pointed finger tips that looked lethal. It seemed to be designed for use in close combat, while his other hand merely had a brown leather glove. This put Kotetsu and Izumo even more on edge, as this guy looked like he was ready for a fight.

Both Chunin looked over the document, while the traveller was looking at the village with a slightly astonished look. This look quickly disappeared when he saw the mob chasing after Naruto and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Why are all of those people chasing after a child? What did he do, steal something from all of them?" asked the traveller, whose eyes never left the mob. Both Chunin looked up from the document to look at the mob before they both sighed.

"Probably," replied Izumo, who noticed the traveller getting agitated, "but odds are he had to just so he could get something to eat."

The traveller merely gained a confused look before looking back to Izumo, as if to ask "Why?"

"Because of something happened when he was born, he's been pretty much rejected by this village," replied Kotetsu. "He has to pretty much steal to survive, and before you ask we can't tell you why. You'd have to ask the Hokage for that and I don't know if he'd tell you or not."

"I think I will," replied the traveller. "But first, I think I'll have a word with those people." With that, he walked after the mob, his right hand grabbing the hilt of his sword as he walked off.

Izumo stood up to try and stop the man, but Kotetsu grabbed his shoulder and merely shook his head.

"We can't leave the desk, or the Hokage will put our buts in a sling-again," said Kotetsu, wincing slightly as he remembered what happened the last time that they left their post without permission.

"Besides," he continued, "something tells me that Naruto won't have anything to worry about with that guy."

Izumo merely nodded in agreement before looking back at the document they had been given. Now that he was looking at it properly, what he saw made his eyes widen in shock. He now saw that it was from the Hidden Cloud Village dignitaries that were coming to confirm a peace treaty after years of war with the leaf. What grabbed his attention more were the flecks of what looked like blood that was scattered all over the document. He quickly showed this to his partner, who panicked and summoned one of the ANBU stationed at the gate, who saw the document and immediately set of to inform the Hokage.

"So much for a quiet day," sighed Izumo, before realising where the traveller had gone into the village and paled. Kotetsu seemed to realise the same thing, as he face palmed and moaned, "Man, the Hokage is gonna go Ape Shit as us for this! We are SO screwed." Izumo could only nod in agreement and pray that things would turn out ok for them.

* * *

Ok, here's the first chapter. Naruto and the Hokage will meet the prince next chapter after being saved and the Hyuga kidnapping will happen as well, but I'm going to have things happen a little differently here. How will it happen? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what I have planned.

Again, please review and I welcome constructive criticism. On that note, I am looking for a Beta Reader to go over my stories so as to correct any grammar and punctuation mistakes that I make and haven't realised, so please let me know if you'd be willing to help.

So until next time folks. Hope you enjoyed what you've seen and that you enjoy the rest of the story.


	2. Naruto's Saviour

Prince of Konoha

Welcome back folks. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. It may not have been much, but that was just to introduce the Prince to the village and I wanted to have a run in with the 'Immortal' Chunin, Kotetsu and Izumo. In any case, here's the next chapter.

Also, while I said that this chapter would be the Hyuga kidnapping, I didn't realise how much I would have to write about the Prince's intervention and his meeting with the Hokage. So I apologise but I promise that the kidnapping will happen within the next chapter or 2. Also a reminder that I have yet to play my way through all of the game, so some of the stuff said by the prince will be pulled out of my ass, but once I reach those stages I will edit the story accordingly or I may leave it as it is if I believe that it suits the story better

Anyway, please read, review and (hopefully) enjoy.

* * *

Naruto's Saviour

While this commotion was happening at the gates, young Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life from yet another mob that had chased him out of the shops after trying to buy himself some food.

'_Why do these people always keep chasing me?_' thought Naruto, who was trying to stay ahead of the mob which seemed to be increasing in numbers as the chase went on. As usual, he could hear several of chants of: "Get back here, Demon!", "We're gonna finish what the 4th started!", or the ever so popular "I'll kill you for taking away my parents/wife/husband |(A/N: You get the idea)|!".

However, even though the mob grew in size, it was unable to catch up to the young Uzumaki. Since he was chased by mobs almost constantly, he had plenty of experience being on the run. This lead to a significant increase in his speed and stamina. This, coupled with his frequent chases from various shinobi ranking from Chunin to ANBU due to various pranks he had pulled, had given him the speed and stamina of a mid-level Chunin. Which for a 7 year old is incredibly impressive. However, the mob was relentless in their pursuit and they refused to let him escape.

For young Naruto, it was only going to get worse for him.

This is because as he neared a turning to one of the various hiding places he'd found in the village where he'd be safe from the mobs, another mob appeared from that direction, all of them armed for the chase. While normally he would have sped up and tried to make a break for it by trying to squeeze through the gap between the crowd and the route, he noticed several Flak jackets among the crowd, indicating that several shinobi had joined them.

'_Oh Crap! What the fuck did I do in a past life to make Kami hate me THIS much?' _thoughtNaruto, who then doubled his efforts and kept running straight on instead. He just made it past the new crowd before they blocked his way. The new crowd then promptly joined the other mob and gave chase. While normally the size of the mobs didn't bother him, this was one of the biggest he'd ran from. Also, with several shinobi mixed in among the crowd, they slowly started to close the gap between them. However, they were so focused on the chase that they failed to notice the traveller that had been following the crowd from a small distance via the rooftops. They were so focused on Naruto that those who did notice never gave him a second thought, thinking that he had joined them so as to get his revenge on the 'Demon'.

Unfortunately, this is when Naruto's luck finally ran out that day.

He made the mistake of making a wrong turn in his haste to escape and ended up heading up running down an alley that finished with a dead end and left no possible way for him to escape without trying to get past the crowd, which was near impossible.

"W-w-why do you keep chasing me?" asked Naruto, who was now backed against the wall and shaking with fear. "I never did anything to you!" At this, members of the crowd merely laughed at him as if he was crazy.

"Oh, you've done plenty to us you blasted demon," sneered the nearest villager, who approached the terrified child with a baseball bat in hand. "You nearly killed us all and for that, we're going to finish of what the 4th started all those years ago."

Several of the people in the crowd cheered and with that, the beating again. Naruto could only cry out in pain when people hit him with bats, boards or anything that they could get their hands. Some of the shinobi did their own damage with kunai and shuriken while the others opted to use their Jutsu to deliver damage to Naruto.

The stranger-having gotten slightly lost after losing the crowd and not knowing his way around-arrived a minute later after following the screams of pain, and the sight of the crowd attacking the blonde haired child filled him with rage. Without warning, the man jumped to the wall and RAN along it, his left hand trailing above him creating a small stream of sparks as it trailed along the wall. He jumped to the other wall so as to stay above the crowd and continued his run until he reached the front of the vicious crowd. He then leapt away from the wall and landed firmly in a crouch between the crowd and the young Jinchuuriki (Sp?). He stood to face the crowd with a rage that even the Kyubi would tremble at, so the crowd instantly backed away from him.

"Please tell me, since I am new to this village" started the stranger, whose right hand was gripping the handle of his sword so tightly it looked as though is was going to snap, and his voice contained a barely suppressed snarl.

"What exactly is the purpose of attacking a young child to death, hhmm? Is it to prove what a bunch of cowards you all are, or to prove to Kami how pathetic you people are?" he finished in a growl, drawing his sword from its sheath and pointing towards the villagers.

One of the braver-if not more foolish-villagers took a step towards the stranger, completely unaware of the Killing Intent in the man's eyes.

"That is no child!" spat the villager, who failed notice to warrior's eyes narrow dangerously at him.

"That is a demon that attacked us years ago. The 4th sealed it in that boy and we plan to kill him so as to finish the demon off like the 4th wanted!" He finished proudly.

When he only heard a couple of people cheer in support, he looked around to find the crowd had backed away from him, as if he carried some kind of disease, while others could be heard running from the scene as if their lives depended on it, which it did. He only had to look back at the man defending the child to see why.

He had his head lowered to the ground with his sword still in hand and his left hand clenching so tightly that it looked as him his palm was bleeding. That's when he finally noticed the barely restrained killing intent that was being focused upon him as the stranger looked up at him, his blue eyes containing a fury that would rival all of the Bijuu combined. It was the last thing he ever saw.

Quicker than anyone could react, the traveller ran at the man and swung his sword at his neck, decapitating him with little effort.

The crowd backed away from the body as it collapsed, blood spraying from where his head and his neck used to be connected. The dead man's head rolled towards the crowd slightly and everyone looked back at the warrior, who was now smirking at them.

"Oh, don't worry, you don't have to worry about me killing you. That guy just signed his death warrant when he made him self look proud for abusing a child." Said the man, much to the relief of the crowd, while a few glared at him for calling not seeing the child as the demon.

"However," continued the man, making the rest of the crowd look at him with a mixture of curiosity and fear, since he still had a smirk on his face. "Something tells me that you will be wishing that I had killed you instead, as it probably would have been less painful than what's about to happen." He finished with his face braking into a sadistic smile as he nodded to someone behind the crowd. The rest of the crowd turned to face what the stranger was looking at and nearly everyone in the crowd either shit themselves or passed out from fear.

Standing behind them, with a look of pure rage on his face and leaking Killing Intent like there was no tomorrow, was the 3rd Hokage-the man who was often referred to as "The Professor", or "God of Shinobi" due to his mastery of every known Jutsu in the 5 Elemental Nations. He was surrounded by Several ANBU Black Ops as well as a few Jonin, all of whom were looking at the crowd with barely suppressed rage.

"All of you have broken the Decree that I set on that day 7 years ago. For that, you all face the Death Penalty." Sighed the Hokage, who motioned for the Shinobi with him to proceed.

With that, the Shinobi surrounding the Hokage charged at the crowd and with brutal efficiency, killed everyone that had stayed in the crowd. The man watched them, now pitying the poor souls for acting so stupidly. He then remembered the child behind him and quickly checked on his condition.

He was immediately sickened by the damage that had been inflicted upon the child. He was bleeding from several fatal looking wounds, while other parts of his body appeared to have been burnt so badly that you could actually see bone through the wounds. But what stunned the man even more was the fact that the child's eyes were still open, though only just. He could still make out a small amount of fear within the child's cerulean eyes, but he also saw some gratitude in them.

"Take it easy little guy. I promise I'm not going to harm you in anyway." Said the man, a kind smile appearing on his face.

Naruto managed a small smile and managed to mumble a quiet "Thanks," before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his eyes closed.

Immediately the traveller looked up at the Hokage and called to him. "Hey, this kid needs a medic, and FAST!"

The Hokage looked at the traveller, noticing the worry on his face. He then saw Naruto's condition and his eyes widened.

"Inu!" called the Hokage, as a Dog masked ANBU approached him rapidly.

"Hai, Hokage-Sama!" replied the man, who wanted to get Naruto straight to the hospital, having caught sight of Naruto's condition. His wish was quickly granted when the Hokage ordered him to take Naruto to the Hospital and keep an eye on him until he got there.

Inu merely nodded before hurrying over to Naruto and picking him gently. He nodded a quick thank you to the traveller before quickly heading off to the hospital as quick as he could without aggravating Naruto's condition.

When he left, the remaining Shinobi cleared up the remains of their kills by using some Fire Jutsu to incinerate what was left of the people.

Once that was completed, the Hokage approached the traveller, who was regarding him with a respectful yet cautious gaze. A look that was mirrored by the Hokage as he had seen what the stranger did to that villager and was unsure what to expect from the man. They looked at each other briefly before the traveller broke the silence.

"Some of the people ran away just before you got here," he stated.

The Hokage merely nodded, before replying, "I know, they have been dealt with and sent to ANBU headquarters for interrogation." The traveller merely nodded, before the Hokage spoke again.

"However, you are my bigger concern." When seeing the traveller's confused look, the Hokage explained.

"You arrive at our gates with a document from another village, while you don't appear to be from any. Furthermore, the document was covered in what is believed to be blood. This could very well re-start the war between the Leaf and the Cloud."

The traveller Oh'ed in realisation before gaining a serious expression.

"That was for reasons that, for safety reasons, should not be discussed out in the open like this. Perhaps we could talk somewhere more…secure?" asked the man, which briefly surprised the Hokage, before gaining a more serious expression

"We will discuss this in my office, but if I am not satisfied we will have you killed. Understood?"

The traveller chuckled lightly in response, which confused the old man.

"Oh don't worry, I have a VERY good reason as to why I gave you that document and why it's in that state. Perhaps if I can tell you about this, you could tell me why all of this has happened to that child and why I have a feeling it is something that will affect more than just this village."

The Hokage showed a surprised expression, before slowly nodding his head in agreement. Before they could set foot however, the Hokage asked him, "By the way, what is your name. We will need to put it into the log books, for security reasons."

The traveller merely sighed before glancing at the Hokage.

"I have gone by many names in the past. But for now, you can call me Ameer."

With that, the Hokage and the newly named Ameer walked towards the Hokage, each with a tale to tell and both more unbelievable than you could imagine.

* * *

Well here's the second chapter. It's a lot longer than it seemed in my head, but meh, when does everything go as you'd expect. For those who are curious, Ameer is actually Arabic for Prince, so the name works for him in my opinion.

Next chapter will have the Hokage and Ameer telling their respective tales (With Ameer's will mainly be stuff I pull out of my ass until I've fully played the game. I apologise if you don't like that but for now it's all I can do). I also plan to have Naruto meet the fox before he leaves with Ameer, so that'll be coming up within the next few chapters, or maybe even next chapter, I haven't decided yet.

Next Chapter: Meetings of all sorts

You've now read, so please review and I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Traveller's Tales

Prince of Konoha

So, here's the 3rd chapter for you. I'm amazed that I've had so many people reading this story so far, so for you faithful readers I carry on and I apologise for taking a while to get this update finished.

I never thought the story would work out so well considering I'm more or less making this up as I go along-I have little to none prior planning for this story, it's just something I've had in my head until I started writing it. But, I won't have regular updates, as I'm writing this in my free time during my first year of university, so updates will come whenever I can update the story. But I'm going to try and create an update schedule once I've gotten a few more chapters written up for the story, so I'll let you know what's going on there. But I digress.

Anyhow, here's the next chapter of the Prince of Konoha, where several meetings take place that are intertwined more than they could imagine. Also reminder-I haven't played that far into Prince of Persia, so I'll only be giving vague overviews and some of the stuff I come up with may not match up to the game if you have played it, so I apologise for that. But then again, it is fan fiction.

So please read, review and (hopefully), enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_The wind is free, but the sand goes where it is blown._

_Unaware of the world around it, whirling on the breath of the Gods, at the mercy of the storm that engulfs it._

_What is one grain of sand in the desert?_

_One grain amongst the storm?_

Traveller's Tales

The Hokage Tower was located in the middle of the Hidden Leaf Village and was the workplace of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage. It was here where records on the village shinobi were kept and where all missions were assigned from. It was this building that the Hokage and the newly named Ameer were headed towards, with several ANBU Black Ops following him discreetly. While the Hokage seemingly trusted the man, the other shinobi were more wary about him. He seemed to emit no chakra and considering what the speed they saw earlier when he attacked and killed the villager, they thought that he must be a master of concealing it.

The Hokage, however, didn't seem to notice this as they entered the tower and headed towards his office. Once they were inside, the aging man sat behind his desk and performed several hand signs, activating a soundproof barrier that would prevent anyone from eavesdropping on them.

Before the Hokage could even speak, Ameer held up his hands and said, "Before you ask, I don't plan on bringing any harm to the village. I doubt I could get past the 2 guards that were at the gate if I were to get into a fight with them."

At the Hokage's confused expression, he chuckled before continuing, "The power that you use to perform those techniques, it's called Chakra, right?" Sarutobi merely nodded before Ameer added, "Well I don't have any of it, so I'm not exactly a threat to you or any of the shinobi in your village." This caused the Hokage's jaw to drop slightly. He too had seen the speed that Ameer moved at when he decapitated the ignorant villager, but it did explain why he hadn't detected any chakra from him.

"So, that means that the other guys in here can leave, since I'm not a major threat, right?" asked Ameer, who now had a grin on his face as the Hokage looked shocked that a man without chakra could detect the 4 ANBU that were normally stationed in the office.

Before the Hokage could talk, Ameer merely explained, "Before you ask how I knew, I have been travelling and fighting for years, so I know when I'm being watched. That said, what I'm going to talk about is not something that I want others to hear in case they repeat it, whether it is accidental or not. I'd rather not take that risk and all of you have my word that I will not attempt anything."

The Hokage merely nodded, as he could tell that Ameer was speaking the truth. "ANBU, leave us." With that, the 4 concealed ANBU left the room in puffs of smoke. With that, Ameer seemed to relax a little bit, before looking back at the Hokage.

"I appreciate your co-operation with this, though it is strange for someone to do this without precautions. This is the first time I haven't had to nearly kill some one just to get a little assistance from some one I need to talk to."

"While others in the village may have, I am more peaceful and willing to keep an open mind to people like yourself. However I only do it when I believe that our village may be in danger. This is why you're story had better be good or I will not hesitate to kill you endangering my village."  
"I would expect no less from some one such as your self," said Ameer. "But, if you don't mind, I would like to tell you a bit about how I came to be here, since as you might be able to tell I am not from any of these elemental nations, so I think a little bit of background on myself, plus why I came with that letter, would be a fair enough trade for a bit more information about these nations and why that child was attacked earlier," finished Ameer, whose eyes briefly flashed with rage after remembering the…stupidity he had witnessed earlier.

The Hokage could only nod in agreement. He was still in shock at Ameer's confession to being from outside the 5 nations-something that should be impossible due to the various defences set around them.

With that, Ameer began his tale. He told the aging Hokage how he had been born to an ordinary family-all of which was killed during a war that had ravaged his homeland. He spoke of how he became a drifter, calling himself a prince, or Ameer in his native tongue. How he kept himself from making any ties with anyone and that the past and the future did not matter to him-only then there and then. He mentioned various adventures that had left him with what he wanted, only for fate to strip it away from him, leaving him with but another tale to tell. He then went on to talk about his last adventure before arriving in the 5 nations, how he got lost within a sandstorm before falling into a crater, when he met Elika, a princess of the Ahura-people who devoted their lives to keeping the God of Darkness from escaping and was running to check the temple where he was sealed, only to witness her father destroy the seal and release Ahriman, the God of Darkness.

The Hokage could only listen with his mouth hanging open as Ameer told his tale, finding it difficult to believe that any of these events actually happened. Yet, the man's body language seemed to indicate that he was speaking nothing but the truth.

Ameer continued with his tale, explaining about their travels in order to stop the spread of darkness, the things that he saw, how people had been corrupted by the darkness and the creatures he fought. How he had to face the God of Darkness, and only managed to survive with help from the God of light, Ormazd, working through Elika.

He finished his tale with an explanation of the explosion of light that occurred after re-sealing Ahriman, saying that when he awoke, he found himself in Fire Country, on a path heading towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

Once he finished speaking, he noticed the Hokage wearing a slightly incredulous look.

"That story sounds like something that you could only dream about," stated the Hokage, who now seriously doubted that this stranger was telling the truth.

"Well do you have a way to confirm I'm being truthful?" asked Ameer. "It would probably make things a lot smoother and if we have time, I can still tell you why I had that document and why it was covered in blood like it was."

Sarutobi merely nodded at this and pressed a button on his desk. "Hannah, could you please send for Inoichi Yamanaka to come to my office please."

He then looked back to Ameer, who had a confused expression on his face.

"The Yamanaka's have the ability to walk through the minds of others and look at their memories so that they can find information or confirm whether someone is being truthful or not. Since we have a few minutes, you can tell me how you came to get this document and then we can have Inoichi confirm this."

Ameer merely nodded before recalling what had happened before arriving at the village.

Flashback

_He had been walking down the path towards the village for about half a day, and Ameer was beginning to get hungry. It had been a while since he had eaten and was still recovering from his fight from Ahriman. He was still struggling to believe everything that had happened to him recently, unable to believe that he was apparently in another land and that he had no idea what he was meant to do with his life now. Also, it appeared that were people in this world who were capable of doing amazing things with something called 'Chakra'. They called themselves Shinobi, from what he could remember when he camped with a group of nomads a couple of nights back. This perked his interest and after learning of a nearby village for them, decided to head there, thinking he would have a better chance of learning a bit more about the land he was now in._

_His train of though was quickly interrupted when he heard people talking in the bushes nearby._

"_So we are agreed then, we go for the youngest?" The voice sounded cold, as if he was talking about killing someone and had removed his emotions._

_It was a tone he had heard many times during his travel. This made, Ameer curious so he crept to the bushes and hid behind one of the trees, determined to see what they were planning and hopefully learn a bit more about wherever he had ended up._

"_Yeah, yeah. Can we just hurry up and get to the village. I don't want to act nice any more than I have to. Then we can just grab the kid and head straight back to Cloud." This voice came from one of the younger people in the group. At the mentioning of grabbing a child, Ameer started paying even more attention to the group. They sounded like they were planning a kidnapping, which explained why they all seemed geared up for a fight, with one of them carrying some kind of sword on his back._

"_The leaf village has been getting soft. They have more than enough power," continued the first member of the group. "It's about time they learnt that they have only gained their power through sheer luck and we'll prove that by kidnapping one of the Hyuga children so that WE can gain the power of the Byakugan." _

_At this, Ameer's eyes narrowed. Now that he knew what these people were planning he couldn't allow them to get to their destination. But before he could do anything, one of the group threw a kunai at the tree he was hiding behind._

"_If you value your life, come out from behind that tree before I decide to kill you."_

_At this, Ameer merely sighed before stepping out from his hiding place. Once they saw that he wasn't a shinobi, the group visibly relaxed, thinking that he would pose no threat to them. He noticed them physically relax and just managed to avoid grinning at their stupidity._

"_Now, I'm new to these parts, so could you tell me where I am and why I heard you talking about a kidnapping?" At this, the leader of the group visibly stiffened before grabbing the sword that was attached to his back._

"_And why should we tell you? For all we know, you're a spy from the leaf village. Besides, since you heard us, we can't really let you leave." With that, he drew his sword and charged straight at Ameer, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat._

_Faster than they could blink, Ameer drew his sword in a reverse grip and parried the oncoming strike from the Cloud shinobi. This made the group blink, as they could easily tell that this stranger wasn't a shinobi, yet he blocked that attack like it was nothing. The Jonin had even used chakra to enhance the strike, so there should have been no chance that this guy could block it._

_Before any of them could react to this, Ameer went on the offensive, grabbing the shinobi by the throat and launching him in the air, before jumping after him and knocking back down hard with his sword in an acrobatic manoeuvre. The small cracks in the ground under the leader was proof of how strong Ameer's strike was and how hard the lead shinobi struck the ground._

_Upon seeing this, the remaining 2 shinobi launched themselves at Ameer, each armed with a pair of kunai. While surprised at how quickly their leader had been taken out, they figured that they could defeat the stranger if they teamed up against him. They couldn't have been more wrong._

_They were so focused on Ameer that neither of them noticed the trees less than a foot behind him, something Ameer noticed instantly. This only caused him to grin even more, which infuriated the other 2 shinobi, exactly as he wanted._

_As soon as they were close enough, he jumped over them, flipping forward in the air and landing on his feet behind them. They didn't have time to react as they had been using chakra to enhance their speed and ran face first into the tree that had behind directly behind Ameer, knocking themselves out. This had Ameer laughing, so much so that he didn't quite notice the lead shinobi getting back up from where Ameer had knocked him down. Noticing Ameer laughing, the man launched himself at Ameer with his sword raised, intending to claim the man's head as a trophy. That is, until he stopped abruptly at roughly 3 feet from Ameer's back with eyes widened is shock. He simply looked down to see Ameer holding his sword in a reverse grip, with the blade now going straight through the man's stomach._

_It was then Ameer started to speak._

"_You think that kidnapping an INNOCENT child will help bring your people power?!" snarled Ameer, who was now leaking KI at the mans cowardice. "All it will prove is that you and your people are cowards that don't deserve to live. For this, I hope your find your way to the deepest pits of hell. They will have more mercy on you than I will."_

_At this, Ameer removed his sword from the man's stomach, causing him to drop to his knees. He then spun rapidly, separating the man's head from his neck. The last thing that was seen were eyes full of fury that would have had their Raikage cowering. He jumped back to avoid the spray of blood that erupted from the mans neck as the headless corpse collapsed in a heap. He then turned round to see one of the other 2 leaning against the tree, looking at Ameer with slight fear in his eyes from seeing the team leader get killed so easily._

"_This is your only warning," stated Ameer. "Take your fallen comrade and go back to where ever you come from and leave any food that you have, as well as something that could help me get to this hidden leaf village. If you attack me or provoke me, I won't hesitate to kill you or your friend there."_

_The cloud shinobi gulped loudly, before removing some fruit from their pouch, before nervously explaining, "Our l-l-leader has a s-scroll in his pouch. I-It'll g-g-get the guard's t-to let y-y-you in. The v-village is t-that way," stated the man, who pointed in the direction that the road was following. The tremor of fear in his voice was unmistakable. Ameer merely nodded before walking towards the headless corpse of the cloud shinobi. With this, the now conscious shinobi grabbed his unconscious partner before leaping to the trees and heading back to the Hidden Cloud village._

_Ameer quickly found the document, but was a little annoyed that some of the mans blood had seeped into the pouch, causing the document to soak in some of the blood._

'_This may be a slight problem later,' thought Ameer before shrugging and placing the scroll in a pocket in his jacket, thinking about how to keep who ever checks the scroll from noticing the blood until after he's been allowed in. With this, he headed in the direction of the leaf village._

_End Flashback_

"Not long after that, I arrived at the gates to this village. You now what happened after that," finished Ameer, who now leaned back in his chair, trying not to laugh at the gobsmacked expression on the Hokage's face. This quickly vanished though when he saw the Hokage look at him seriously, as if appraising the trust of the man that was now sat in front of him.

Before he could complete this, his secretary buzzed him, stating that Inoichi Yamanaka had arrived. Once the Hokage said to let him in, Ameer turned in his seat to a man in his early thirties with blonde hair brought back into a pony tale and blue eyes. He was wearing Black pants with blue shinobi sandals, a cream top and on top of this, a purple jacket that appeared to be slightly similar to Ameer's.

After brief introductions, and a range of sceptical looks from the newly arrived Inoichi, he quickly performed the jutsu that would allow him to see if Ameer had spoken the truth and quickly delved into his mind. After a few minutes, Inoichi stepped away from Ameer, giving him a slightly fearful look.

"Well? Was he telling the truth Inoichi?" asked the aging Hokage, who had guessed the result based upon Inoichi's reaction upon completing the jutsu.

"Everything that he told you was the absolute truth, Hokage-sama," replied Inoichi, still looking slightly shaken by what he had seen in Ameer's mind. How could one man do all that and remain as he is at the moment?

"Are you now satisfied, lord Hokage?" asked Ameer, who appeared to be slightly amused by Inoichi's reaction.

The Hokage merely nodded, before thanking Inoichi for his help and dismissing him. Once he left the office, he returned his attention back to Ameer.

"Now I believe you wanted to learn a bit about the lands that you are now in, as well as about the boy that you saved earlier?" asked the Hokage. Ameer merely nodded in response, his posture shifting slightly to show that he was now giving his full attention. A brief spark or fury could be seen in his eyes at the reminder of what the villagers were doing to an innocent child.

With this, the Hokage started explaining about the 5 Elemental nations and the hidden villages. For Wind country, there was the Hidden Sand village. For Earth, it was the Hidden Rock Village. For Water, they had the Hidden Mist village. Lightning country had the Hidden Cloud village (at this, Ameer sat a little straighter as he remembered his encounter with shinobi from that village) and then there was Fire country and the Hidden leaf village, where Ameer currently was. He spoke about the 5 Kage (5 Shadows) that ran the villages, the Raikage (Cloud), the Kazekage (Sand), the Mizukage (Mist), the Tsuchikage (Rock) and then of course himself, the Hokage (Leaf). He gave a brief explanation about what the villages did and about the Daimyo that ran each of the countries. Seeing that Ameer had understood what had been said, the Hokage said, "Before I tell you about Naruto, I must warn you that this is an S class secret. If you discuss this without my permission, I will kill you for breaking the laws that I created to try and protect him."

Seeing a slightly sceptical look on Ameer's face about the laws that "Protected" the boy he had saved, the Hokage started telling Ameer about the Kyubi no Kitsune that attacked the village 7 years ago. He spoke of how powerful it was, destroying mountains and causing tsunami's with a single swipe of it's tales. In order to save the village, the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sacrificed his life by summoning the Shinigami to seal the creature away into a new born child-is only son, Naruto. He wished for the village to see the child as a hero, but the villagers refused to do this. Instead, they saw the boy as the Kyubi in human form and shunned him. He was constantly kicked out of stores and overcharged for everything and he was constantly running from mobs that formed up to try and kill him.

Ameer was now radiating so much KI that even Sarutobi was starting to wither a little under the pressure. After a few moments, Ameer managed to ask, "Does the boy know anything about why these things have been happening to him for all these years?"

At this, the old Hokage sighed. "I'm afraid not," he replied. "In order to try and give a chance at a normal life, I made a law so that no one could speak about the fox. I did this in the hopes that he would at least be able to make some friends his own age. Unfortunately, this hasn't worked. Most parents tell their children to stay away from him, so he has no real friends. I can probably count on 1 hand the number of people who really care for Naruto, including myself."

At this, Ameer seemed to be restraining himself from cursing loudly or doing anything physical, but the Hokage could still hear him muttering some very choice words, some of which the Hokage didn't understand, so he guessed that those were in his own language.

After a couple of minutes, Ameer looked at the Hokage in a curious manner. "You've probably told me more than I even needed to know about this land and especially this child. I know that I asked you for information, but why did you give me so much?" asked Ameer, who wanted to know why the Hokage had apparently trusted a complete stranger like himself.

"After hearing the truth, most people I know would have been muttering about not joining the mob, but you were muttering about how pathetic these people were. Plus, I can tell that you wouldn't cause anyone harm unless they truly deserve it. It shows that you are a good man-some one that a child might be able to look up to and learn from."

At this, Ameer turned to face the Hokage so quick that he cricked his neck. "Are you asking me to do what I think you are?" asked Ameer, who was now rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. "Are you asking me to look after this kid? I don't even know my way around this village, let alone the other nations! Plus, I don't really know how to look after a kid. I could end up putting him even more trouble," he argued.

"Plus, I don't like staying in one place for too long. I still enjoy travelling and I hope to see more of these 5 nations," he finished, looking at the Hokage who was now considering his argument.

"While I see where you are coming from, I wasn't asking you to stay in the village to look after him. In fact, I was wondering if you may be able to take him with you on your travels for a while and train him a little."

Before Ameer could even open his mouth to argue, the Hokage held up his hand to stall him. "Before you say anything, here me out first. If you were to take him with you, he would also be able to learn more about the other nations. Plus, it'll get him away from the village and possibly give him a chance to find some happiness outside of the village. I'll also give you some scrolls for him to study, since he wants to join the Ninja Academy. I only ask that you take him with you so that he can learn more about the other nations and train him, as most of the other instructors won't even give him the time of day. In fact, you could possibly train him in some of your ways so that he could defend himself better and possibly become an even better warrior." Concluded the Hokage.

Once Sarutobi had finished speaking, Ameer had put his hand to his chin and had assumed a thinking pose. While he preferred to travel alone, he had always had a slight soft spot for children and this kid reminded him of himself a little from when he was that age. Plus, it may be nice to have a human travelling companion for a change and for all he knew, it could be fun to teach this kid.

Before Ameer could give his answer, an ANBU in a dragon masked appeared by Ameer, who nearly jumped out of his seat in shock. He didn't even feel the guy coming till he arrived in a puff of smoke.

"Lord Hokage, I came to inform you that Naruto is waking up," said the ANBU. This made the Hokage sigh slightly in relief. Even Ameer seemed a little pleased by this, but that quickly turned to shock when he saw how far down the sun was.

'Wow! Didn't think we'd be talking for that long. Who'd have thought it,' thought Ameer, who turned to the Hokage and said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to come with you to see the boy and make sure he's alright."

As the ANBU turned to Ameer to say something, the Hokage quickly interrupted, "It's alright, Ryuu. This is the man who saved him earlier, so I think he will be ok to see the boy."

The ANBU merely nodded and said "I undestand. However I was about to inform him that Taichou wanted to see hma well so he would also need to come with us."  
The Hokage merely nodded and with that they left the office and headed to the hospital. If they thougt that the stories that had just been told were hard to swallow, they were in for a shock when they met Naruto in a few minutes!

* * *

And CUT! That's a wrap for now folks. This chapter was a lot long than what I thought it was gonna be, but since it was kind of an explanation chapter for the other characters to get know the other better, so it's kind of necessary.

Next chapter will be kind of a side story/continuation of this chapter and I'll try to get that completed and posted as soon as I can. The trip will happen AFTER the attempted kidnapping of the Hyuga, so we have a couple of chapters until then and I may just time skip to when Naruto returns. I haven't decided yet but when I have I will let you know when I post the chapter when Naruto and Ameer leave.

Next chapter: Meeting the Fox.

So, now you've read, please review and I hope you enjoyed it.

12/12/2009: Edited the last paragraph so that the next chapter carried on smoothly. I hope to have that posted during the next week or so


	4. Not a chapter, but a new idea! read plz!

SORRY-NOT A CHAPTER!

Hey Guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story, but I was at university. Plus I hit MAJOR roadblocks regarding the story. That and my muse decided to go on the strikes with BA for some odd reason. But I digress.

This is just a little something to let you guys know I've posted something in the Digimon section regarding a Digimon/Bleach crossover that popped into my head and simply wouldn't budge. The whole thing is explained there and any ideas you'd like to provide feel free to PM me or leave a review once you've read it (either one, there both the same, I just did it to get extra coverage for it-you'll see what I mean on my profile page :P).

So please, have a look and I hope to hear from you guys soon. When I get to updating this story again, I'll replace this with the actual next chapter.

Until then, Ja Ne!


	5. My Challenge!

**GAAAAHHHHH!**

Okay I'm gonna be completely honest with you people. I have only received a few ideas for the rampant little plot bunny for my Digimon/Bleach crossover. While it may not seem like much, these THREE (yeah that's right) people gave me some SERIOUSLY good ideas and between them, I CANNOT decide which ones to use. So I'm gonna be doing a pick and mix between the given concepts and hopefully the story will turn out as good as I hope.

On that note, this leads me to declare one more tiiinnnyyy little detail about this idea. Not only will I be working on it, I am also making it into...

**A CHALLENGE!**

That's right folks. While I get to work on this story my way, I am also encouraging YOU, my fellow readers and authors, to look at this idea and see how you can interpret this story.

While this may seem like a bit of a cop-out to you, I have been given some (to me) incredibly good ideas and I cannot decide between them. If these guys thought of the ideas given in the reviews, it make we wonder what others could come up with. Hence, I am now challenging YOU, (insert username here), to see how you would go about this story and make it yours.

All I ask in return is that you at least credit me for this challenge, as well as the people in my reviews section of this story should you use any of their ideas. For full information about the idea, look at the 'Digital Death God Concept & Teaser' story on my profile, but do NOT rip off my draft prologue.

With that, I hope you all have as much fun with this story as I am now while I think about it (oohhh...that's a good idea...heh) and I look forward to seeing what you all can come up with.

Until next time folks!


	6. Apologies People

Apologies

To all people who are reading this fic, I'm sorry but until I get my thoughts in order in this story it's going on Hiatus for a little while. I need to get back to playing the game so I get Ameer's character right (which is important for me) along with some of the other elements that I need.

Plus, I've seen the ending for this game and it made me realise that while this is FANFICTION, it helps if I at least get my source information in order so that it can be more accurate. So I apologise but this fic will be on Hiatus until I get my thoughts in order and re-write and edit the chapters I already have up to get this right. Though I will have the game end slightly for me, since I kinda like the pairing that seemed to develop there.

Hopefully I'll have this done over the next couple of months while I work on my Digimon/Bleach Crossover with Magician Girl Mirani (while I'm not a fan of Yaoi, her stories are pretty good. Give 'em a look and she has more ideas on the way) and we will be both be posting it, so keep an eye out for that. It'll be up not long after this has been posted.

Thanks to everyone that has stuck with me when I started this story and I'll hopefully have made the changes soon.

Until next time, Ja Ne!


End file.
